logicalismfandomcom-20200214-history
Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?
Background "Umi wa Sono Nazotoki wo Nozomu no ka?" (Umi Nazo) is a story written by Hinata Haruhana. The story was first published on May 25th 2009. It was previously titled "Umi no Nioi" (海のにおい), however the title was changed a year later. Afterwards, this story had gone under several revisions; the most recent one was done on August 25th 2015. The most notable change on the August 2015's revision is Haruka's costume change. The events that had happened in this story happens three years prior to the events in Kimi Hitori. Later, this case was investigated by Rokurogi Reika in Sakasama no Kami-sama; which happens three months after the incident of this story. The two songs Nazotoki and Nazokake is heavily influenced by Umi Nazo. This story serves as a setting for the two songs. A novel adaptation of the song "Nazokake" published on July 2014, is also loosely based on this story; with a similar set of characters, the main difference being the two main characters "Kurono Rin" and "Shirohane Len". Chapter List The estimated reading time of this story is 58 minutes. *Prologue | (a) *01：Kimyouna Tantei to Joshu | (a) (b) © (d) *02：Joukyaku-tachi | (a) (b) © (d) *03：Yoru no Umi | (a) (b) © (d) *04：Ikutsume no Jiken (1) | (a) (b) © (d) *05：Ikutsume no Jiken (2) | (e) (f) (g) (h) (i) (j) *06：Hitori to Hitori | (a) (b) © (d) *07：Soshite, | (a) (b) *Epilogue | (a) Plot Warning: Spoiler ahead. The following summary follows the plot of the revised August 2015 version. Several changes were made to the story; and although it's rather different to the original version in 2009, the key points are still very similar. Introduction Private Detective Mikami and his helper Shirakawa Haruka were invited to the cruise ship "Yotsuba" with a letter saying a crime will occur there. There, they met a variety of passengers. The two met Kurono Miyako who works as Murasaki Kojiro's (owner of the Japanese Inn "Ayame") secretary; along with her friend Tamba Suzune; a pianist hired to play in the cruise. Sato Keisuke; head facility of the amusement park "Shamrock Park". Akatsuki Sakurako; representative of the Akatsuki Group greeted the two as well. The two chat as they arrive in their room in the cruise. Once they settled in and left, they bumped into Sakurako's children; Akatsuki Mai and Akatsuki Makoto, alongside their friend Nishimori Aozora, and a young woman Takamatsu Mikaze who works for the Akatsuki family. The Dinner Party They headed over for the dinner party. The last two to be introduced was Shiohara Yuichi and Shiohara Remi. In the party, Haruka was interested on the piano and headed over to Suzune's side; along with Mai. Suzune said she recognizes Haruka, and even told Mai that Haruka was a sort of celebrity. Haruka then performed a song, and was showered with praise. Haruka parted with Mai and Suzune and returned to Mikami; planning to go back to their room. There, they bumped into Aozora who was looking for some fresh air. He thought that the deck would be the perfect place to go to. Haruka asked Mikami permission to go to the deck to accompany Aozora. He said it was a good idea, and said that he'd return to their room alone. While on the deck, Haruka and Aozora chat. Aozora brought up the topic of the condo fire which happened seven years prior; the accident that made him lose his arm. The site of the condo was replaced with the Ayame Inn, whom is affiliated to the Akatsuki Group. Aozora asked if the reason Haruka and Mikami were in the cruise was because of said reason. He didn't answer, instead he commented saying Aozora's bangs were really long, it covered most of her eyes. He gave her his blue hair pin, which Aozora later often wear. Their chat was interrupted by Keisuke and Miyako; and so the two left the deck. Aozora thanked him for everything, and they return to their respective rooms. The Incident Once Haruka was back to his room, he asked Mikami if he had any leads on the sender of the "crime notice". He said that at the moment, he didn't have any; and an incident was yet to occur anyway. As Mikami said that, the two heard a scream. On their way out, they met Mai who heard the scream as well; which she thought came from the deck. There at the deck, a large number people were already there. Among the crowd, Haruka spotted Miyako and Suzune there, and asked what had happened. Suzune explained that Miyako saw someone fell from the ship; although it was dark at the time, it looked like Keisuke. Mikami asked if she knew his room number, and that the first course of action should be to visit it. The room number was 753. Mai on the other hand, said he was going to fetch her brother (who was seasick at the time) and Aozora to help look inside the ship. Haruka thought if Makoto was really seasick, he shouldn't be up and about helping them to look in the ship. And so Mikami, Miyako, Suzune, Haruka, and Mai went to Keisuke's room. They found no lead there on to where Keisuke might be, and eventually left to investigate Kojiro's room. There, the lights were out; and Kojiro was found to be dead. Many guesses were made; such as suicide, or Keisuke being the culprit who murdered Kojiro. Sakurako, who'd just arrived at the scene of the crime, said that she will hold full responsibility regarding the situation. She asked Mikami to find the "truth" behind the incident before they reach the harbor. Mikami said, it would help the investigation a lot if he knew who sent the notice of the crime (alongside the invitation); it was the lead that may be able to pin point the culprit. Investigation The next morning, Mikami and Haruka headed for breakfast. They met Makoto there with a rather full plate of sweets in the buffet. They sit next to Mai and Aozora, where the group then chat. Makoto explained that he was the one who pitched the idea of giving different flowers for each of the guest rooms. The other night when they visited Keisuke's room, the flower was "candytuft". Sakurako came into the picture and greeted them. She asked Mai, Makoto, and Aozora to sit elsewhere for she had something to discuss with the detective. As they leave, Mikami asked if there was any update on to who sent the invitation. There was none yet. After breakfast was finished, Sakurako asked Mikaze to search around the ship for Keisuke. Mikami and Haruka wondered how Mikaze was going to be able to find Keisuke in the ship. They were on their way to the rest stop on the promenade-deck. There, they spotted Remi on the deck; however they were interrupted by a scream. Someone had fallen from the ship, someone that looked like Mikaze. Mikami immediately reported Sakurako of this; who was at the lounge at the time. Conclusion Mikami gathered the other following passengers to join him in the bar: Sakurako, Remi, Yuichi, Miyako, Suzune, and Haruka. He explained that in the past day, three incidents have occurred. Kojiro's murder, Keisuke's disappearance, and lastly, Mikaze's murder. Mikami explained that Kojiro was poisoned by wine, and that it was possible that the evidence was thrown out off the ship. Hearing that, Yuichi's face grew pale. As Haruka asked why, Remi coldly thought that following the string of events, Yuichi would be the next victim. She added that Kojiro, Keisuke, and her husband had made a vital "mistake", and also that she was tired of "protecting" her husband. As of that day, she demanded of the divorce, and in return, she explained everything to the detective. Several years ago a fire occurred on a condo; around the time Shamrock Park was built. The fire set to the condo was intentional. With this, Kojiro was able to build his inn "Ayame", and join the Akatsuki Group. Suzune pointed his finger at Haruka, saying that the string of murders must've been caused by a victim of the fire; she knew that there was a victim named "Shirakawa Haruka" who was later proclaimed missing after the fire. However, that accusation was quickly rebutted. Mikami's attention turned to Miyako; whose real name is actually "Kuromiya Momiji". She was the real "culprit" of the incidents, she explained that ever since the fire, Miyako vowed vengeance. Then, a gunshot was fired at Yuichi. Everyone was surprised when Keisuke came to the stage and confessed that he was the culprit of all the murders. However, Miyako refused to accept his words, she insisted that the culprit was indeed her, and that Keisuke shouldn't "protect" her like that. He burst into tears and gave Miyako a warm smile; saying he'd loved her from the bottom of his heart. He was a fool to be involved in the fire 7 years ago, he'd always regret it. He said it's impossible for him to be forgiven for his crime, and so he committed suicide by shooting himself on the head. End They ship was to reach the harbor soon; and everyone were in their respective rooms except for Haruka, who visited Miyako's room. The two began to chat. Haruka wondered if Keisuke's death was planned, and Miyako said that he's correct. Although Miyako wanted nothing but vengeance to the three responsible for the fire 7 years ago, over time, she'd grown to like Keisuke because of his kindness. Miyako said that the one who sent the crime letter to Mikami's office is her, and the culprit for all the murders so far were done by her. Before Haruka could say anything, Miyako hugged him, and apologized for the bad memories Haruka had to go through then. She said she's grateful to Keisuke, to him, and to the others as well. Miyako then pushed him away, and Haruka fell down to the sofa. In the next second, before Haruka's very eyes, Miyako stabbed herself and was draped in red. As the ship docked, police was already in the perimeter, and they were all interrogated by them. The interrogation of the passengers lasted until night time. The Akatsuki siblings and Aozora visited Haruka who at the time was looking at the sea. Makoto said to Haruka that Mai had something to say with him, he's wondering if Haruka doesn't mind going some place to talk about it while Makoto and Aozora waited. Haruka lent Mai his ears to Mai; who had one thing to say to him. At the time when Miyako screamed on the deck, Mai met the others in the 7th floor of the guest room. At the time, Haruka and Mikami didn't come from their rooms, instead, they came from Kojiro's room instead. Mai asked "why is that?"; with that, Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. In the epilogue, it's revealed that Keisuke found the body of Mikaze. Mikaze's state was similar to Kojiro, and Keisuke wondered if she'd been poisoned by Miyako. He set out to dispose of the body, and later with a gun in hand prepared himself; as Yuichi was his next victim. Other Media |-|Related Songs= ナゾトキ| ナゾカケ| |-|Map= Umi map.jpg|Fourth floor Umi map2.jpg|Fifth floor Umi map3.jpg|Seventh floor Umi map4.jpg|Room |-|Misc= Novel_umiwa.jpg|Umi Nazo's previous illustration Links *Pixiv (Fanarts) *Logicalism (Story page) Category:Story